Gannon's Thanksgiving Story
by Kojay
Summary: A delightful cough look into Ganondorf's life during the holidays. Contains Mild language and some violence.


Ho ho ho! Merry Thanks Giving! Now gimme stuff. Thank you. Alright my pal wrote a one-shot Holiday Fanfic so I thought "hell why not?" Well here is my one shot.

I do not own SSBM or Thanks Giving or Anything. But I have regained my soul.

The Ice Climbers waltzed down the hall looking at all of the pretty Thanks Giving day decorations and smelled the wonder feast that being made for the smashers. They pasted Jiggly-Puff and Pichu and greeted them with a cute little smile.

Donkey Kong ran down the hall and plowed over the Ice Climbers then flattened Jiggly-Puff. "Ya know? I think telling him that the last bananas in the world were being used to gut the Turkey was a pretty dumb idea." Link said shaking his head.

"What? I don't have to be nice because it's 'Thanks Giving'." Ganondorf scoffed. "Besides, we are from JAPAN… Thanksgiving is an American holiday."

"Well… the Canadians celebrate Thanksgiving!" Link retorted sticking out his tongue

"Ok, let's just not even go there. Come on, free food is free food. I don't care what holiday it's for."

"Oh yeah… like that one time?" Link pondered.

(Flash Back)

"A Chanukah … seven nights of free food… hmm…" Gannon smiled.

(Flash Back 2)

"A Bunny…? Cross? What is it about…" Gannon was thinking

"Come on children time for dinner"

"That's right FOOD!"

(Flash Back 3)

"Summer Solstice? Is there food?" Gannon asked

"Uh… sure… yes."

"ALRIGHT I'M IN!"

(End of Flash Backs)

"I thought you said one time…" Ganondorf said tapping his foot on the ground

"Well you know, once you get the old remembering noodle going you don't know when it will stop." Link smiled.

The two head door the hall to get to the dinning room. They past the mushroom kingdom room where Mario and the others were hanging out until dinner time. Next they saw Ness sitting all alone burning things in his room with his mind. Then, they got to Pikachu's room. "Heh heh heh… I see you are starting early this year…" Ganondorf grinned.

Pikachu was burning a large Ash effigy tied to a Christmas tree. "Pika-Pika-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu's voice sounded a bit demonic.

"What's wrong with him?" Link asked.

"Well it all happened along time ago. Pikachu starred in a few Christmas Poke'mon movies against his will. As we all know all Poke'mon are either Jewish or Buddhist. And we all know that electric Poke'mon are Jewish. Well he was forced to do some Christmas movies, as I said before, against his will. This really pissed the little guy off. Well then he started having fun…" Ganondorf explained.

"He did?"

"Yes and the movie people stopped making them!"

"They did?"

"Yes, and so that sent Pikachu over the edge. Now he has an eternal and relentless grudge against Ash and everyone back at the Poke'mon HQ"

"Wow" Link stared at the burning tree in utter surprise.

"Let's go." Ganondorf turned. They headed down the hall a bit and got to their room.

"He lets stop in here." Link opened the door. "Zelda, wanna…. ZELDA WHAT THE HECK!" Links jaw dropped.

Zelda was making out with Young Link. "What? It's just you… when you were younger, so technically it's not cheating on you."

"Oh, ok, carry on." Link shut the door and continued on with Ganondorf.

(Back in the room)

"Ok Marth the coast is clear; man that was a close one." Zelda said pushing Young Link into a closet.

"OKYAYKISSESFORMEEEEEEE!" Marth said giddily coming out from under Link's bed.

"I love a man who can't use his brain" Zelda said as she started kissing on Marth.

(IN THE HALL!)

"Good Three Holy Golden Goddesses! This Hall goes on forever." Ganondorf screamed.

"Oh… so that's your _religion_" Link said.

"Uh yeah, it's always been." Ganondorf said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well… I remember one time…"

(Return to Flash Backs)

"Yes, I'm Jewish"

(2)

"Yes I am Christian"

(3)

"Um… um… YAY SUMMER SOLSTICE?"

(End again)

"I thought you said one time again… AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?" Ganondorf demanded

"I don't know."

"Well let's keep going" They walked for a long time for what seemed to be hours. Finally they stopped. "Link, let's turn back." Ganondorf turned around and took two steps. He was back at Link's room. "Link"

"Yup"

"We walked for hours but hadn't gone further then two steps."

"Yup"

"Do you know how that is possible?"

"I have seen this before!" Link pulled out his DS; all smashers got one for free, it was mandatory. He popped in Super Mario World 64 DS. "I use this to pass the time while Zelda is away visiting Marth, I'm just glad he is gay or I'd be worried." He played for a little while. "Here it is! This is the never-ending stair well. You can try going up for days and never reach the top, then go back do to the bottom in seconds. Believe me I know. "

Ganondorf just stared at Link almost stupefied by all of the idiocy that was spewing out of Links mouth, but he realized that Link had a point. "BOWSER!"

"Yes?" He replied walking out from the long hallway.

"Why did you make this hallway like your staircase?"

"I was looking for more ways to freak the crap out of that plumber. Sorry I didn't mean for it to annoy anyone else." Bowser apologized and returned the hall to normal.

"Link lets go." He turned off Link's DS and drug Link by his arm.

"But I was just about to get to the top I know IT!" Link wailed.

"What-ever it's time to eat."

(At Dinner)

Master Hand waited for all of the smashers to sit down. "Tonight we have a wonderful feast prepared by… The…. WONDER CHEF!"

"Horary food!" Ganondorf squealed.

"Did you just squeal?" Kirby asked

"Uh… No."

And the smashers enjoyed a wonderful feast prepare by the Wonder Chef. Later that night, old Ganondorf was visited by a spirit.

"I am the ghost of Thanksgiving…" The Wonder Chef said hiding under a blanket.

"Yeah, so?"

"Gannon, do you know the true meaning of Thanksgiving?"

"It's Togetherness, Love, and Friendship right?" Ganondorf said almost gagging.

"No you Idiot! It's ALL about the food…" The Wonder Chief smiled under his cheap disguise

"I knew that, I just gave you the first answer cause I figured it'd make you go away."

"Good."

"You're not a real ghost are you…?" Ganondorf said approaching the 'ghost'.

"Stay Back" The Wonder Chef held up his frying pan.

"No… Not… The… Pan…" He twitched.

"Now that's what I call the true meaning of Thanksgiving... PAIN!" The Wonder Chef cackled

--------------------

Uh… The End. Have a happy Thanksgiving ya'll. And if you don't Celebrate Thanksgiving, Have good day anyways!

I am thankful for: My Girlfriend, My family, Final Fantasy 7, The X-Box 360, and Blazing Fool.

Peace out and Happy Holidays.


End file.
